Uploads and Updates
by FairytaleGirl88
Summary: (For fans of Austin and Ally and Youtubers) Ally is a Youtubers. Subscribers rising by the day, fans can't seem to stop watching her, neither can Austin Moon it seems. But life behind the camera isn't as easy as it looks. Love is complicated, especially with thousands of fans watching your every move.
1. Chapter 1

**Uploads and Updates.**

 **Chapter One**

"Thanks for tuning in guys, you can like it, if you liked it, if you like, and you can subscribe by pressing that big red button over there! I'll see you next week! Byeeeee" I say, pushing my hand towards the camera lens until I'm completely out of shot. I switch off the record button, the little red light at the top turning dark. I sigh, smiling to myself that I finally finished recording. I knew there was still so much work to do on the video, all the editing, cutting out the mistakes where I fumbled my words making no sense at all, the times I kept laughing because Trish had decided to barge into the room to try and scare me, not that she succeeded. Adding in effects like my end screen, the links. But I had finished, I had the recording over and for the rest of the night I could be free.

I had been creating videos on Youtube for around a year now, starting off with a crappy little camera my dad had found in the attic, but it worked and that's all that mattered. My first ever video was a little sketch I had made back at home with my little brother Matty, he was only 9 but he had so much confidence that he instantly wanted to be apart of the video. I look back at it now and its so cringe worthy, the crappy quality, how out of focus it is throughout most of the video. The sound quality is the worst though, you can barely make out what either of us were saying. The video didn't blow up or anything, it wasn't one of those moments where you gained subscribers instantly. But it was a start. From there I carried on creating videos, I saved up some of my money from work and bought a new camera, my parents bought me a microphone for my 21st birthday and things kind of took off from there. Subscribers grew and grew, people actually wanted to listen to me sit in front of a camera and talk about some stupid story from my childhood, follow me around as I went shopping or to a concert, they listened.

I got signed a few months ago, it meant I could actually make Youtube my full time job, not that a quit my other job though. I worked at this little restaurant right by flat, I didn't want to quit there, not yet at least. The owners were like family to me, I felt secure there, I wanted to keep it for a bit longer.

"Ally!" Trish shouts from the next room, banging lightly on the wall as she shouts. Trish was my best friend. We'd known each other for years, since kindergarden. This guy stole my crayons and she argued with him until he gave them back, we've been best friends ever since. Well… that's the story she tells me, I don't remember that far back. We moved in together 3 months ago, after I got signed I could finally afford to move out from my parents house, I didn't move far, just down the street really, but it was a start at least. She wasn't a Youtuber, but she loved to be in my videos, she was my best friend, so I loved her being in them as well, our videos seemed so natural, so effortless.

"Have you finished filming yet? We need to get ready to go"

"Yes! I've finished. We could have been getting ready sooner if you hadn't have tried to scare me so many times. I had to keep stop, start recording because of you" I laugh, standing up from my cross legged position on the floor in front of the camera.

"Don't get cheeky." she laughs back. "I thought it would be funny"

"But you should have realised if I didn't jump the first time, it was kind of predictable the 7th time"

"Fineeee" she says exasperated, dramatically slumping her way into the living room where I was stood, packing my camera away. I notice that she's already done her make up and her hair, I don't know why she was rushing to get ready, she's practically ready to walk out the door. "Have you booked the Uber for 7?"

"Yep, its all sorted, which means we have an hour and a half to get ready"

"Okay, lets get going" she says playfully tugging my arm towards the door. I laugh at her, pulling back to finish packing up all my equipment. "That can wait till later! We need to get you looking fabulous"

"I need to pack this up Trish, last time I left it out and we came home from a party you tripped over one of my lights"

"Ugh, fine. But do it quickly! I want to do you make up for you" Trish was a make up artist, well technically she worked at the MAC counter, but she did train to be a make up artist and she was damn good at it.

I pack away my equipment safely, no risk of breakages tonight, before going to my room where Trish was sat on my bed, spilling out her make up kit, scanning over the different products and colours. I could see the concentration on her face, picking out what would go with what, what colours match certain skin tones, what products mix well and which don't, all the things I never seem to understand. I usually just end up wearing a simple powder, eyeliner and mascara, sometimes eye shadow when I have the time, or can be bothered.

"Okay, lets get started" she says excitedly as I sit down. She pulls out a MAC foundation and started to open the bottle.

"Hold up. One I don't want too much make up, I want to still look like me please. Two, no MAC, you know how I feel about them."

"Ugh, fine" she sighs, closing the bottle. She pulls out another bottle, checking it with me so she knows I'm okay with it. I refuse to use any product brands that are even rumoured to test on animals, its just something I refuse to do for myself.

We sit there for what feels like forever, some product is brushed onto my cheeks. My eyes are done with eye shadow. I can feel a cat eye being draw on my eyes before she puts on mascara. Some setting spray is spritzed across my face before I can finally look in the mirror. I love it! My eyes are done with a cat eye look which looks sophisticated, but my eye shadow is a beautiful rose gold colour which screams party. The rest of my make up is quite subtle, more me.

"What do you think? And if you hate it you don't really have a choice because we've got to go in like 20 minutes!"

"It's a good thing I love it then! Thank you so much!" I say, practically leaping on her, hugging her.

"NO!" she screams. "Don't ruin the make up!"

"Fine" I laugh, sitting up and walking over to my railing. I don't have a wardrobe in my room, just a little railing like they have in stores. I didn't want a wardrobe to take up to much space, plus I found out that having this meant I kept less clothes which meant me spending less money, which is always a bonus.

I scan through my clothes, black jeans, black and white striped tops, one red crop top, my denim jacket, the odd jumper. Nothing which really suited a party. I pull out a mustard yellow jumper dress which is quite short, way about knee length but not short enough to show off every part of my body. I take it off the railing and turn it to Trish, giving her a questioning look. Me and Trish have completely different styles. She's very into pink, bright colours and tight dresses. She loves looking like a model, and she pulls it off so well. Me on the other hand, I like to be different. Most of my clothes are from thrift stores, I see no problem with second hand clothes, waste not want not is the saying my mom always tells me. Trish often called me an indie hipster because of the way I look, she makes it sound like an insult, I've never understood why.

She nods towards the dress, knowing it's the closest think I have to a party look before she rushes off to her room to get changed. I pull off my black jeans and old Arctic Monkeys shirt, I had on a matching set of lacy black panties and bra, not that I was expecting anyone else to see them tonight, they were comfy, plus they made me feel a bit more confident. I slip on my dress before looking around my room, finally finding some fishnets I had bought the other day, (not from a thrift shop, that's one of the few things I don't buy second hand). I slip on the fishnets, remembering the first time I bought a pair my mom had said I looked like a stripper. I smile to myself as I remember her laughing, making up stripper names for me, "Dirty Dawson, Anytime, Anyplace Ally" they were terrible stripper names, but she was so proud of herself for the thought.

I slip on a pair of Doc Martins, my favourite pair of shoes, so comfortable, go with practically everything, perfect. I quickly turn on my curling wand, curling the ends of my hair, making it delicately flick out in places, the purposefully messy. Grabbing my black porkpie hat, I place it tilted back on my head, finishing off the look. I look in my mirror, happy with how I looked I take a picture before posting it to Instagram. Instantly some followers start to like it and I stand there amazed, I still cant get over how people liked to watch me be my stupid self in front of a camera.

"Ally come on, I think the Ubers here!" Trish shouts, peaking round my door, stopping to look at me. "You look HOT my friend" she smiles cheekily.

"Look at you, your SMOKING!" I reply, she really was. She was dressed in a tight black dress which had lace sleeves in the shape of flowers, pearl detail in the centre of some of them. She had high black heels which I knew she would abandon after her first drink, but she looked amazing.

"I know" she laugh, smirking at me before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now come on miss, our carriage awaits" she says rushing out the door. I'm right behind her, shutting my door, turning off all the lights along the way before reaching the front door, closing it behind me and rushing it to lock it as I heard Trish calling for me again.

Miami was beautiful at night during the summer. It wasn't dark yet but the sun was close to setting. Our flat was so close to the beach so when our car drove past it was the most beautiful sight you've ever seen. The sun reflecting on the water, some children still playing in the sand, refusing to admit it was time to go home.

"Off anywhere nice tonight girls?" the driver asks, looking back at us using his mirror.

"Just a celebration party." I reply. It was true, we were on our way to Youtube's 10th birthday party so a party was being held here in Miami for some American Youtubers, there was one in London as well for British Youtubers. My management had got me an invite as they thought that I could meet some important people, other Youtubers to maybe collaborate with to get me more views. I didn't want to go, I've never really been a fan of parties, but I had a plus one, Trish saw there was a free bar, the decision was made for me. But I didn't want to explain all this to the driver, people already looked at me funny when I said Youtube was my job, I didn't want to go through this process again tonight.

"Well, can I say you both look very pretty tonight" he says, winking through the mirror. He was a nice guy, he probably meant the best, but there was something a bit odd about him. I say thank you and look down at my phone to distract myself. I look at my Instagram and the selfie I posted before leaving the flat. It already had over 1000 likes, people were commenting such lovely things, telling me how nice I looked. They were all too kind, I didn't deserve such lovely things said about me.

Scrolling through the comments I notice one in particular.

" AustinMoonMusic Ally! Looking beautiful my dear! Hopefully I'll see you tonight?"

I had heard of him before, he was another Youtuber. One who was based more on music and singing, he was really talented. I remember watching him cover a Libertines song before, good music taste I must say. He had become really popular lately, he was clearly an attractive guy, people seemed to love him. But why would he comment on me? We've never even spoken before, no mention of each other, I didn't think he even knew who I was.

"What?" Trish says, nudging me, pulling me out of my trance.

"What?" I ask, looking up from my phone at her.

"Your scrunching your face, what's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing. The sun was glaring off my phone, I was trying to make out a comment on my Twitter" I lie. As much as I loved Trish, she was good at over reacting. I got a tweet from a guy once and she went on for days about how we were destined to be together and get married. I wasn't going to tell her this, she'd take it and run with it, which would be extremely bad in case I do actually meet this guy tonight. Something need to be kept private, at least for now.

"Here we are girls" the driver says, pulling up in front of the venue. It was one of my favourite places, the Miami Academy, quite a large venue known for hosting gigs. I had been there several times, I'd seen The 1975 here just last month. But tonight it was the venue for Youtubes birthday, and my nerves were larger then ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploads and Updates.**

 **Chapter Two**

The Miami Academy. Usually a place for gigs, tonight it was the place to be. Getting past some guards was easy enough, just show them my invite and in we went. It was unbelievable. The room was filled from wall to wall with fairy lights, the lights were off, some lights were going off around the stage. There were some red balloons with the Youtube play button on the front. One corner of the room was a bar, people already flocking to it to get free drinks. There was no music playing around the room yet, but the sound of people talking excitedly filled the silence.

I instantly noticed how packed out the place was, I spotted Tyler Oakley in one corner of the room, talking to Joe Sugg who I had heard was in Miami for a holiday, perfect timing for the party if you ask me. Youtubers and their management filled the room, I felt star struck. Yeah I had met a few Youtubers before, me and Zoe Sugg often talked online, I'd done a little collaboration with Superwoman before, but never had I been in a room packed out with people who I recognized.

"Oh my god! Ally?" shouts a voice. I turn around and come face to face with Mari from Smosh Games, a popular channel started by Ian and Anthony, the original Smosh members who brought in a bunch more people to make the channel more fun and diverse. She was dressed smartly in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blazer, her bright red hair flowing over one shoulder as the other side was shaved.

"Hi!" I smile, she instantly wraps her arms around me, I hug her back, pulling apart after a few second. "It so awesome to meet you!"

"You too, I've been watching your videos for months, your amazing! I was hoping I'd meet you tonight, me and the team were talking and we wanted to ask you to come over for a video sometime"

"Yeah, yeah that would be awesome!" I say, slightly stunned. I'd watched Smosh, Smosh Games, everything for years, I'd idolized them, so to be asked to come on their channel, that was unbelievable.  
"Ah! Awesome! Its going to be so much fun" she smiles, hugging me again. "Hey Shayne, come over here" she shouts over to a group of people. A tall, brown haired guy starts to walk over. I knew Shayne Topp, of course I did. He had become part of the Smosh team a few months ago, helping to make sketches and being part of little videos on the second channel. I had a serious crush on him ever since I saw him on the first video. He was handsome, his dusty brown hair swept to the side, some stubble on his face, the rugged look which was so attractive on guys. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and a white shirt smartly tucked into them, the shirt was buttoned but not fully, enough to show a bit of his toned chest, showing off his necklace with keys on which he always wore. He was toned, he clearly liked to work out a lot. I could feel my knees go slightly weak as he walked over.

"Hey, Ally right?" he says, giving a cheeky smirk, my knees growing weaker.

"That's me, its nice to meet you Shayne. I've seen a lot of your work" I smile, trying to keep calm when inside I was internally screaming.

"You too, I loved your video about that incident you had after your birthday, hangover in the A&E?" he says, quietly chuckling. I could feel my face go red, completely forgetting about that video. On my 21st birthday I got very drunk, it wasn't a pretty sight. Basically I ended up tripping over in the middle of the street, completely embarrassing myself in front of everyone. I basically ended up in A&E with a concussion and a black eye. I had a brilliant birthday but the next day was hell.

"Oh god" I laugh embarrassedly, I could feel my face burning up with embarrassment and I think he could tell.

"Don't worry, I've been in exactly the same situation, only I ended up with a broken nose and cut lip. I feel your pain" he smirks.

"Good to know I'm not the only clumsy drunk here then"

"No, definitely not, you'll see me later on the dance floor, probably thinking I look so cool when in reality, I'm making a complete fool of myself"

"Well I look forward to seeing that" I laugh. Suddenly the music turns on loud, people start to scream cheerily, rushing towards the dance floor to get the part started. I look back up at Shayne who was sweetly smiling at me, god he was tall, my head only just reached his shoulders, maybe that was perfect height difference though…

"I… I should probably go find my friend before she drinks the bar clean" I smile, looking down at my shoes. My scruffy Docs looked so unsophisticated compared to how everyone else was dressed.

"It was really nice to finally meet you" he smiles, holding out his hand. I place mine in his, hoping he cant tell how nervous I was. We stand there, slowly shaking each others hands, neither really wanting to let go. "Fancy saving a dance for me? Preferably before we both get drunk" he smirks.

"Yeah" I giggle, "That'd be nice. If not, I'll see you in A&E?" I joke.

"Definitely" he smiles. We finally pull our hands away and I turn my back to him, walking towards the bar where I knew Trish would be. When I'm almost at the bar, I turn my head over my shoulder and look back to where he was. Where he still is, looking at me, smiling. I smile back before looking down at my feet again, finally reaching the bar.

I find Trish amongst a bunch of other people. She's sipping on what looks like a vodka coke when I finally reach her.

"Sooo. Looks like someone's got an admirer" she says cheekily, nudging me when I sit down next to her.

"They invited me to film a video with them!"

"That's awesome! Not what I thought you'd want to talk about but still awesome"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Excuse me, you were talking to Shayne Topp, correct me if I'm wrong but you've had a crush on him for months!"

"Shhh" I hiss, looking around to make sure nobody heard what she had said. "Can you not be so loud. If that gets out and it spreads, he'll think I'm some sort of stalker or fan girl."

"Fine. I wont talk about it anymore. But you two would be super cute together." she says proudly, downing the rest of her drink. "Hey, can I get two shots of tequila over here please?" she asks the barman. He nods politely, grabbing two shot glasses and pouring out the liquid. We clink our glasses together before downing the shot.

* * *

Trish carried on drinking, as for me, I couldn't seem to drink that much. If Shayne was actually serious about dancing with me, I didn't want to make a fool of myself by being drunk. Usually drinking calms my nerves, tonight it just made them worse.

"I….I'm gonna go…bathroom" Trish slurred. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you? Make sure your okay?"

"No. You wait for lover boy" she mocks, making kissy faces towards me. She stumbles her way off her seat and towards the bathroom. I saw Jenna Marbles leaning against the wall near the bathroom, she cheers towards Trish before she goes in, I laugh at the sight of it all. Nearly everyone is drunk and falling over, no one will probably remember anything tomorrow, but its fun to watch.

I ask for a drink of coke from the barman. He smiles as he hands me the glass.

"Having a good night?" he asks.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, I've never really been to something like this before" I shout, hoping he could hear me over the loud music. Suddenly I feel someone nudge my back hard, making me jolt forwards, my drink spilling out of my hand, landing on someone in front of me.

"Oh shit! I am so so sorry!" I shout, grabbing the sleeve of my dress and patting down the wet shirt in front of me.

"Wasn't exactly how I imagined meeting you, but it'll do" a voice laughs. I look up and meet the eyes of a sandy blonde haired guy, his hair falling partly in front of his face. He smirks at me, it's a dirty smirk, one that makes me shiver just looking at him. His chocolate brown eyes pour into mine. I notice a glint on him, spotting a silver nose ring in his left nostril, the lights by the stage hitting it making a glint. I pull my sleeve away from his black shirt which I had been wiping down, it was a tight shirt, clearly showing off a six pack.

"I'm Austin Moon" he smirks, looking me up and down.

"Ally Dawson. Here to ruin your outfit and make a fool of myself" I joke, holding my hand out to him. He takes it in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it gently. We were very close, the bar was packed out, I was leaning against the bar, his legs were brushing against mine. I could smell alcohol on him, he'd clearly had a few to drink already.

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm sorry about your shirt"

"No problem, honestly, its fine. I was hoping I'd meet you tonight actually, I like your videos, you seem different, not like all these other youtubers"

"Well, thanks. I've seen some of your covers, you're a really good singer. Good music taste as well" I reply, not truly paying attention to everything he said, I was more embarrassed about being so clumsy.

"What your not into stuff like this?" he asks, insinuating to the music playing out of the speakers, it was some Justin Bieber song which I had heard on the radio before but had never bothered to listen to again.

"No, not my style"

"So what is your style?" he smirks, looking me up and down.

Before I can answer I hear a voice faintly shout my name. I turn around and see Shayne pushing his way towards us through the crowed.

"Hey" he smiles, it's a goofy smile, one you cant seem to resist smiling back at. His hair was messier, it looked all over the place, his face was red either through dancing or just trying to make his way over here. "Sorry, are you busy?" he asks, looking at Austin and then back at me.

"Oh we were just chatting, Shayne this is Austin, Austin, Shayne"

"Nice to meet you man" Austin says, the smirk falling off his face when he looks at Shayne.

"You too. Do you mind if I steal her away for a bit?" he asks Austin. "If that's okay with you of course" he smiles at me.

"Sure" I reply before turning to Austin. "It was nice to meet you"

"You too" I here him reply but me and Shayne are already making out way to the dance floor. By the time we get there the song has changed, I think its by Shawn Mendes but I cant be too sure. Its quite a slow song, many people in the crowed seem to grab someone their next to and pull them close to dance with them. I look at them all and try to follow their lead. I wrap my arms around Shayne's shoulders, his arms lightly go on my hips. I don't know where to look, I don't know what to do. The nerves inside me grew and I think he could tell. He just looks at me, smiling as we start to sway with the music. I felt so awkward but as we swayed, his smile seemed to make the nerves float away for a while.

"You look beautiful. I wanted to tell you that earlier but I felt to awkward"

"What changed?"

"I got a few drinks in me" he chuckles confidently. "Enough to give me to confidence to finally walk over to you again"

"How many did you have?" I laugh, realising he was more drunk then I realised.

"A few, I lost count" his eyes wander, I realise how out of it he really is. I wish I had a few more drinks myself, maybe I would have been looser in this situation, had the confidence to dance, care a little less.

"What is that?" I hear a voice say faintly. "What has she come as? Why would you wear that here?" I turn to see a couple of girls laughing in my direction. I feel my cheeks go red. Were they laughing at me? They must be. I look down at my shoes again, embarrassed by it all.

"Are you okay?" Shayne asks, it sounds like concern in his voice, but he's drunk, how could I be sure?

"Yeah, fine. I'm just going to get a drink" I force myself to smile at him before rushing away.

I wanted to go home, but I couldn't go without Trish. She was my plus one, I couldn't leave her here. I go back to the bar, hoping she was there.

Pushing my way through the crowed I finally reach the bar. No sign of her. I collapse on one of the stools, why did I even agree to this? I wasn't meant for places like this, everyone was so popular, so beautiful. I didn't fit in.

"Do you want a drink?" the bartender asks. "You look like you could use one" he says sympathetically. I order a shot of vodka.

"Don't put the bottle away, keep them coming"

"You're the boss" he smiles.

* * *

I don't remember how many I've had, all I know is that it was a lot. The room is spinning around my seat. The bright lights hurt my eyes but I feel happier. I want to go find Shayne, apologize for running off but despite this feeling, I still have some sense and I know going over would be a bad idea. But I still want to move. I climb off my seat, almost collapsing into someone who was stood behind me. I apologize, not think I think they can fully understand what I said. I fumble my way to the dance floor. Everyone is drunk by now, its late, people are becoming more reckless. It doesn't matter who it is, what your doing, everyone's friends right now, dancing with anyone and everyone. I dance with someone who I think looks like Connor Franta but I'm not too sure. We jump, we sway, some people are twerking. I'm falling all over. I fall into someone's arms.

"Nice to see you again" a voice says, I look up to meet chocolate brown eyes. Half closer, definitely drunk. He smiles at me, its not so much a sexy smirk anymore, more of a goofy one, but he makes it work.

" _Climb on board. We'll go slow and high-tempo"_

A voice sings out of the speakers. I groan at the sound, I've never liked this song, never will. But in this moment its music, its something I can move too.

"Dance with me" he smirks. I don't reply, I just place my hands around his shoulders. His hands grip my waist. Its not like dancing with Shayne, its different. His hands start to roam up my sides, along my back. Instinctively my hands roam up to his hair, its soft, no product put in, there's something comforting about it. I can feel my eyes dropping every so often but we don't stop moving.

" _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure. Nobody but yo, body but me, body but us"_

One of his hands stays on my hips, the other goes up to my head, snatching my hat of me and placing it on his own head, making me remove my hands from his hair.

"Hey" I laugh. He looks stupid in my hat, it doesn't suit him at all, but he's too drunk to care.

"So, are you and Shayne dating?"

"No. I only just met him tonight"

"But you like him?"

"Why do you care?" I say, slightly defensively as I grab my hat from him. Why did he care, I'd only just met him as well, what did it have to do with him anyway?

"He's watching us" I hear Austin whisper but I've started to zone out. My hands start to roam around his back, Austin's hands are still roaming around my waist, he lightly grips my hips, holding me close, bringing his mouth to my ear.

" _So we'll piss off the neighbours. In a place that feels the tears"_

"How about we make him a little jealous" he whispers in my ear. Before I don't what's happening his lips press hard against mine.

 **Please tell me if this is actually worth carrying on with. thanks!**


End file.
